


【求RP点梗五】⑬Give You All My Love

by programeggsoup



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Bad Ending, Childhood Memories, First Age, M/M, Years of the Trees
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 08:23:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20112070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/programeggsoup/pseuds/programeggsoup
Summary: 【文风倾向】正剧【题材倾向】第一纪元+双树纪元【出场人物】Maedhros//Maglor，Nolofinwe，Arafinwe，Curufinwe，Nerdanel【配对组合】双梅，Cfw//Ndn【文章分级】PG【完稿日期】2016年11月28日【总计字数】1652【前言备注】写跑题了_(:зゝ∠)_，然后……就改了个标题（被语文老师喊去写检讨）





	【求RP点梗五】⑬Give You All My Love

“你们在那儿吗？”我闭上眼，扑面而来的是灼热的气流，当疼痛刚刚钻入心坎时，迎接我的已是无尽黑暗。父亲，我们失败了。对不起，我们终究未能完成誓言……

“Maitimo，这是你弟弟，来抱抱他吧。”父亲抱着刚出生不久的小婴儿，他看着母亲的表情是那样温柔。我想我们会一直幸福下去的，就像在这片蒙福之地上千千万万个家庭一样。可从今天起，我就不再是父母的唯一的孩子了，他们会把给予我的爱分一半给我的弟弟。

哦，不！他们甚至可能会更喜欢我的弟弟，就像我还没学会走路前，他们无微不至地照顾我，他们满怀着对新生生命的好奇心和初次体验为人父母的激动心情。父亲会手把手教我锻造，母亲会带我去她的雕刻室玩耍。当然，不是每个当长子的都能像父亲这么自由，父母希望我能继承他们的技艺，可我似乎没有继承他们的天赋。因而，我会花比别人几倍的时间练习，在同龄人玩耍的年纪练习写字、读枯燥深奥的书籍、练习锻造和雕刻。事实上，父母对我管得很宽松。因他们无需言语，我就能明白他们想要什么、想要我怎么做。

他们偶尔会带我去集市上采购原料，我总能听见旁人无休无止、絮絮叨叨的低语。“看啊，这是维林诺最伟大工匠和最优秀雕刻家的孩子”、“他将来定会继承他们的手艺”、“他是王长孙”、“第三芬威诺多至高王的继任者”、“这根本是不把二王子放在眼里”、“陛下可是对他寄予厚望呢”。我不太清楚父母是不是也能听见这些议论，因他们从不会对这些有失偏颇的论断做出什么反应。旁人的言论真的是很无聊、又很可怕的东西。

那天我抱着一箱板砖书去王城上课的路上，看见年幼的三叔Arafinwe在庭院里无忧无虑地追蝴蝶，我真的好想把那摞书全砸他头上……当然只是想想，我们愉快地打了招呼，便各干各的事了。【啊，要是我也有哥哥就好了！】我相信这句话在未来的日子里，我会感慨不止一遍。

【我希望Kano在锻造和雕刻方面也不擅长，这样我还能在父母面前多混些日子。】感谢伊露维塔听见了我这个心愿。我看着地上爬的Kano津津有味地翻着我昨晚刚刚查着字典看完的《维林诺语系构成——凡雅林、诺多林、泰勒瑞语》，十分想收回之前许的愿。

“Nelyo，你该对Kano好些，别学我大哥。你别看Nolo嘴上不说，他就是倔……”Arafinwe突然收声。

“Ingoldo我听到了。”路过门口的Nolofinwe立刻朝弟弟扑了过去，后者体力完全不占优势，只有被捏脸的份。

“Nolo欺负我！哇啊啊啊，Nelyo你帮我打他！啊，Nolo犯规，不可以挠痒痒，哈哈哈……”Arafinwe边笑边装哭。我在一旁装作没听到也没看到，Kano还是沉静在他的世界中，仿佛周围发生的一切都与他无关。【难得一个空闲的休假，却要帮父母看小孩。】没想到这竟成了我日后的常态。

“Nelyo……Nelyo你讨厌Kano吗？”他突然翻下了自己的小床，跑过来掀开了我的被子，钻了进来。

“没有，我怎么会讨厌你呢，你是我唯一的弟弟。”我把这句回答早已在心中排演过很多次了，说出来一点都不磕绊。

“Nelyo说谎。我明白的，每个孩子都希望父母能更爱自己一点，我也知道自己夺走了原本属于Nelyo的爱。Kano可以把全部的爱都给Nelyo！虽然可能比不上Atto和Amme的，但Kano会一直一直爱Nelyo，Nelyo可不可以不要讨厌Kano？”他就这么小小一只，团在我的胳膊下。小小的手抓着我的睡衣，大大的灰眼睛很亮很亮。那颗，我忽然觉得这小家伙也挺可爱的，好像有个小跟班也挺不错。

“行啊，”我说，“那Atto和Amme的爱，我们就对半分，但你只能爱我一个。”

“恩，拉钩钩一言为定！”他果断地伸出右手小拇指。

“哈哈哈，我就说这招可灵了！看吧看吧！”Arafinwe捶地大笑，Nolofinwe回了他一个不屑的神情。

“Nelyo真的有对Kano好很多很多哦，二叔你也可以试一试。”Kanafinwe戳着我昨天死皮赖脸问父亲讨来的竖琴，琴弦轻颤，发出来好听的声音。

“不不，Nolo那块木头。先不说他愿不愿意向大哥卖萌，他早错过了跟Feanaro童言无忌的年纪。小孩子本身就是一个可以对付大人的必杀技，何况大哥他还挺喜欢小孩子的。可惜可惜，你机智的弟弟生得太晚，没来得及赶上哥哥的最美好的年华——”Arafinwe夸张地摊手摇着脑袋。

“Ingoldo信不信我打你！”Nolofinwe丢下书本去追弟弟。

“啊啊啊，Kano救命！”里面瞬间乱成了一锅粥，我决定还是不去管他们了。

如果在无尽的黑夜中，依然能保留这些回忆的话，或许也不会十分寂寞吧……


End file.
